College time?
by SpikeCheese
Summary: It's time for Ichigo to move out and get into college. All his friends have moved on with their own paths and he's left to make new ones. His hollow seems to keep wanting to come out and gets quite jealous of Ichigo's new encounters.
1. Off to College

Ichigo Kurosaki had graduated from Karakura High about a year ago and tomorrow was going to be his first day of college. The teen was a little excited about the whole new experience but disappointed all the same since all his friends were going somewhere else. Uryuu had been accepted to a higher college, Rukia and Orihime had a college in mind in a different town, Chad well he didn't know where he went, and Renji had been accepted into some Soul Society thing; so that left Ichigo by himself.

He let out a sigh while placing some of his clothes into a duffel bag, the orange haired 19 year old, was finally moving out.

Ichigo gave one last look around his room before slinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing a box that he had put some of his junk in, "Well looks like this is it." He turned to find his younger sister, Yuzu, standing in his doorway crying. She might be older but she still has the same personality that she did when she was younger.

The girl looked at her older brother with tears streaking down her cheeks, "I-I-Ichigo," she managed to get out between sniffs. Ichigo put down his things and walked over to his sister with a warm smile and gave her a reassuring hug. "It's okay. I'll make sure to stop by during winter break." Yuzu gripped onto her brother and continued crying, "I'm going to miss you!"

Ichigo ran a hand through her hair calming the crying girl down slightly.

A couple of sniffs later, Yuzu, looked up at her brother with a smile, "Dad and Karin are downstairs waiting." Ichigo nodded still giving her his warm smile and picked his things back up.

Downstairs the father, Isshin, went through the air aiming to tackle his son, but failed when he got a foot slammed in his face. "Aww, my son, why can't father have a hug when you're going to be gone for so long?" his father wailed. The teen just rolled his eyes. Ichigo's other sister, Karin, walked over to him, and gave him a quick hug. "We're all going to miss you, you know. So you better stop by." Ichigo gave a small laugh, "I'll make sure of it." "You better," she said releasing her brother and giving him a soft punch on the arm.

Ichigo was now out of the house and was walking in a slow pace to the bus station, since he didn't own a car.

"**Took ya long enough at sayin goodbye**," a white figure appeared beside the orange haired teen, "**Thought I was neva gonna be able at come out.**" Ichigo ignored his hollow half and kept walking. Maybe if he walked, without saying anything, that damn hollow would just go back into his head without any trouble…he was sadly mistaken.


	2. Someone Jealous?

Ichigo's almost perfect double wrapped an arm around the strawberries shoulders. **"Well that was a fine ello and how ar ya. I must say, ya av amazin speech skills." **Ichigo shrugged him off, "Just go back to where you belong." The hollow wasn't offended by the way Ichigo was acting. He just kept the pace even if the other was trying to take longer and faster strides. **"Ya know I can keep this up all day right?" **His white half commented. An aggravated sigh came from the strawberry before he stopped and turned to his hollow. "Okay! What do you possibly want!" His hollow half put his hands up in defense, **"Now now. Don be actin like this in public. People might think yer a wee bit off ya rocker."** he gave a cackle and sauntered forward getting a distance from the growing hothead and made one last remark, **"Keep on talkin ta the air is gonna make ya miss ya bus."**

The damn albino had returned back to the lonesome realm of Ichigo's mind when Ichigo had gotten onto the bus. Ichigo had spotted a decent looking window seat pretty far in the back. The transportation vehicle had been pretty full today and he was lucky to be able to release a sigh. While looking at the streets blur by.

Screeching each time the vehicle had to make a stop, to drop off or pick-up people, was probably more irritating than his hollow had been earlier today. Ichigo furrowed his brows at even thinking such a thing and almost jumped when somebody tapped his shoulder. When he looked over he saw pale features and almost thought his hollow had decided to pay him another visit. He was wrong. This guy had raven colored hair not white. He didn't play that careless grin but a more emotionless look. He even had normal eyes apart from the green streaks going down under each.

"I'm not going to ask again. May I sit here or not?" Ichigo snapped out of his mind wandering gaze and shrugged, "Yeah, sure…" The other took a seat beside him and put in black ear pieces without another look to him. Ichigo came to the conclusion the guy was some sort of emo freak and returned his gaze out the window.

Ichigo hadn't even noticed the bus had barely any passengers by the time his stop came. Emo freak was still beside him and had gotten up when Ichigo stood to grab his bag. The other paid no heed as he left the bus in an orderly fashion. The strawberry had watched him get off as he slung his bag over his shoulder. _'He looks young enough to be going to my school. Maybe he does.' _Without a second thought he walked down the bus steps landing on the sidewalk.

Looking up he saw the vast steps ascending towards a grand architect where he'd be studying for four years. The long ride had finally brought him to the campus he'd be spending a portion of his life at. He sucked in some air and began his climb. He was going to get himself a dorm and start his college life where he had high hopes of meeting new people and gaining some fond memories.

The office clerk had handed Ichigo two slips of paper saying he had already been assigned a living quarter and should meet his roomie already there. One was his room number and the other was his schedule for the semester. He shoved the schedule in his jean pocket and excited the office building. His dorm seemed to be located in building B on the second floor. Squinting his eyes from the suns glare he made a guess and trucked a path of concrete to, hopefully, building B.

"**Yer goin the wrong way." **A familiar voice cooed. Ichigo twitched and came to a halt. He then felt a cool hand trail its way up to his shoulder. **"Ya wanna go over ta tha right lil' strawberry." **Ichigo growled at what his hollow just called him and turned to see no one there. Did the albino want to play bloody mind games with him now? His ears picked up on a faint laugh. He frowned. It seemed so.

Even if his counter part pissed him off he was still right on the directional part. Ichigo had been going the wrong way and hated the fact the hollow had corrected him. Why couldn't he of just left him to get lost and find the right path eventually? That would have been no fun. The hollow liked watching his reactions. They seemed to amuse him.

Ichigo had gotten to his assigned room and knocked on the wood angrily. The door had opened when he gave another motion to knock and ended up getting his wrist grabbed. "Do you intend to beat the door down?" Ichigo looked up startled and somewhat embarrassed. There stood a man slightly taller than him with flaming blue hair, blue eyes, and odd tattoos on the outer edges of his eyes. "M-my bad," he stuttered. The other released his grasp and moved letting Ichigo come in and sit his bag down on the empty bed. With a click the other closed the door. "My name's Grimmjow." "Ichigo. Mine's Ichigo," Ichigo replied. Grimmjow nodded in acknowledgment and plopped onto his mattress. Burying his face into the pillow.

Ichigo looked at the blue hair and blinked. As if the other knew eyes were on him he turned his head to face Ichigo. Ichigo shifted his eyes to something else. Grimmjow snorted at the reaction,"Well," he motioned with his hand, "I'm sure you got a schedule paper somewhere on you. Let me see it."

Ichigo had dug into his pocket and handed the paper to his roomie. Grimmjow eyed it over without much regard and handed it back to him. Tucking it back away into the safety of his jeans he questioned the other. "Why exactly did you want to see it?" A grin spread over the others features. "Well to see if I had any classes with you of course." _'Oh.' _"And do you?" Ichigo questioned again. Grimmjow looked into the strawberries pools, "Each. One. Of. Them." Ichigo's face turned a shade darker at the intent stare and the way the other male played the words from his lips. He had become distracted enough to not even notice the faint growl coming from the back of his mind.


End file.
